


Adam

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando ele sai da gaiola ele leva os dois anjos mais poderosos que já existiram dentro de seu corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

Quando ele sai da gaiola ele leva os dois anjos mais poderosos que já existiram dentro de seu corpo.

As vezes Michael toma controle daquele corpo, outras vezes Lucifer, mas na maior parte do tempo é apenas Adam com as vozes constantes dos arcanjos em sua mente, geralmente o encorajando, quase orgulhosos de ver a evolução do seu garoto, milhões de anos o quebrando e reconstruindo em algo novo, algo em que podiam ver um pouco de si mesmos.

Nos primeiros séculos Sam estava lá, e eles tentavam se proteger quando possível, mas aí um dia houve por um segundo uma luz tão forte que quase o cegou, e quando essa retornou a primeira coisa que reparou é que Sam não estava mais lá deixando os arcanjos com apenas um brinquedo ao invés de dois.

Mais tempo os três passaram lá dentro do que em toda a história humana, isso cria uma conexão, e muito tempo para conciliações entre os irmãos, afinal os humanos que seu pai tanto amava nunca foram particularmente interessantes para os dois.

Adam sabe que uma vez ele se importou, que ele teve uma mãe que ele perdeu. E dois irmãos que ele pensou que um dia poderia ser próximo. Mas isso parece longe, as vozes de Michael e Lucifer são reais, tangíveis e elas fazem tanto sentido. Ele não é um simples humano, ele é uma casca de anjos, ele é o instrumento para aqueles destinados a destruir a terra.


End file.
